


[斯莉]温馨三十题

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 教授的生贺
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]温馨三十题

01.一杯可乐,两只吸管。

“你尝一下，很好喝的。”莉莉往可乐里插进了两根吸管。

“辣。”喝了一口的西弗勒斯吐了吐舌头，把杯子推回给莉莉，那些小泡泡在舌头上爆裂的感觉有点刺激，他不喜欢。

“老古董西弗。”莉莉遗憾地对他眨眨眼，一下子咬住两根吸管，“看我双管齐下！”

看到莉莉把他喝过的吸管含在嘴里，早熟的少年红了脸，他扭头去看别处，把那笑脸藏在长发之下。

02睡着的猫和他。

这日子没法过了！半夜三点莉莉醒来的时候，身边的床还是空的，他是要扎根在实验室吗？看我让他清醒地认识一下什么叫“格兰芬多狮吼”！

穿着长睡裙光着脚，莉莉一阵风一样冲去地下室的实验室，门缝里果然亮着暖暖的光，莉莉猛地推开门，坩埚早就熄灭了，西弗勒斯坐在扶手椅上，姿势扭曲地皱着眉头打盹。莉莉心爱的猫咪“王子”在他膝盖上缩成一个球。

“它如果想睡在你膝盖上你就得让它睡，那是它喜欢你，不许赶它走！”想起自己白天才说过的话，莉莉轻轻放下因为怒意而绷紧的肩膀。“王子”喜欢实验室，因为这里暖和。想到西弗勒斯被猫咪困住动弹不得的画面，莉莉只想笑。

“西弗，上床睡吧。”她捞起“王子”，轻轻地摇摇他。

睁开眼睛，西弗勒斯迷茫地看着莉莉，站起来又坐下了：“王子需要减肥了，它把我的腿压麻了。”

03迟到五分钟。

“对不起，对不起。我迟到了！”莉莉讨好地亲亲西弗勒斯的脸颊，“作为补偿今天的电影我请了。”

“对不起，对不起。我迟到了！”莉莉把小手伸进西弗勒斯的怀里取暖，“作为补偿今天的晚餐我带你去一个好地方。”

“对不起，对不起，我迟到了！”莉莉拉住他的领带在他唇上啾了一下，“作为补偿，今晚我们不回家怎么样？我订好了酒店。”

从少年时代起她就习惯于躲在街角迟到五分钟，然后主动在约会里多付钱，偷偷维护她男朋友那强烈的自尊心。这个习惯一旦养成……

“祝你们有一个愉快的夜晚，斯内普先生，斯内普太太。”前台的接待小姐微笑着递上情侣间的房卡，已经结婚了还这么有情调，真是羡慕。

04撩起刘海后落于额上的亲吻。

少年脸有着不一样的绯红，他似乎有点累，羊皮纸写的越来越慢。

“西弗，你怎么了？不舒服？”莉莉摸了摸他的手，脉搏跳的很快。

“我没事，”西弗勒斯摇摇头，巫师身体很好，就算昨晚夜游他把大衣给了莉莉也不会感冒。

“我不这么认为。”莉莉揪过他的领口，伸手摸了摸他的额头，有点热，想起妈妈一贯用的方法，她掀起他的刘海，把嘴唇贴了上去，果然很热，“西弗，你发烧了！嗯？你的脸怎么忽然这么红？我们赶快去医疗翼吧！”

05床单要绿色还是蓝色?

西弗勒斯的审美并不差，如果你喜欢哥特风的话。

今天他给女儿梳了两根油光水滑的麻花辫，脖子手腕上戴着黑色蕾丝坠着小蝙蝠的配饰，裙子当然是黑色的，从脖子一直包到脚踝。

他们今天要来给艾琳买床品，她三岁了，拥有了自己的房间和自己的审美。

看着一身黑的爷俩对着那些黑色，深紫色，银色的床单指指点点，莉莉捂住脸叹了一口气。

“亲爱的，艾琳才三岁，你不觉得她的房间应该活泼可爱点吗？”

“可是妈咪，我不喜欢那些狮子狗和奶油色呀。”艾琳奇怪地看了妈妈一样，指着墨绿色上面描着银月和深蓝色上面画着蝙蝠的床单说：“这个绿色和蓝色我都很喜欢。”

06领带歪了。

斯内普教授领带歪了，没人敢告诉他。原本麦格教授敢的，但是昨天斯莱特林刚刚赢了对格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛，斯内普对她笑的非常嘲讽，她一怒之下也不准备告诉他。

直到晚饭时间，好心的卢平教授外出公干回来，才指出这一点。

“西弗勒斯，你领带歪了。”

“谢谢你，我知道了。”斯内普教授冷淡地回了一句就走了，没有正好他的领带。

他当然知道自己领带歪了，歪掉的领带下面遮着莉莉早晨留下口红印，他才舍不得擦掉呢。

07我忘了拿浴巾

艾琳咬着小手指看着浴缸里的爸爸妈妈：“我也可进去一起洗吗？”他们似乎洗的很高兴的样子。

“天啊，艾琳，你不是睡着了吗？妈妈忘记拿浴巾，爸爸给妈妈送进来……”莉莉惊慌失措地说。

“我渴了，起来喝水，你们都不在。”艾琳揉揉眼睛，送浴巾需要送进里浴缸吗？妈妈的感谢吻也未免吻得太久了吧，她不太明白。

“哦，爸爸是送浴巾不小心掉进浴缸的，他很笨对不对？”

“爸爸才不笨，是浴缸太笨！”艾琳插起腰，我爸爸世界第一聪明好不好？

08早安吻。

西弗勒斯斯内普拒绝了莉莉伊万斯的表白，他觉得自己实在不是一个合适的恋爱对象，太穷太阴暗太悲观。

莉莉哭着跑掉了。

因为弄哭了莉莉，他被不明真相的掠夺者们坑进了医疗翼。

虽然全身很痛，但生物钟还是让他在早晨六点就睁开了眼。

“早安，西弗。”莉莉有点慌乱，她本来想偷偷看他一眼就走的。

看着眼前的女孩，西弗勒斯心里有了个扭曲的念头，既然我不做什么也会被针对，那我不如做点什么，也不白担这虚名。

“早安，莉莉，”他坐起来，伸手捧住女孩的脸，把吻落在她的嘴唇上。

莉莉愣了一下，然后就伸手搂住了他的腰，委委屈屈地扑在他怀里。

身上立刻就不疼了，莉莉的爱比什么魔药效果都好。

09永不忘的手机号码。

斯内普的第一只手机因为长时间不充电报废了。他摆弄着那个脆弱的小砖头，不知道这玩意哪里比双面镜好。

“这是麻瓜科技，之后会越来越好的。”莉莉跟麻瓜界的联系比他紧密多了，佩妮除了会送她难看的花瓶还会送她各种新科技产品，看着她不会用的样子大肆嘲笑。

把手机卡拆下来塞进新手机里，莉莉报出两串数字：“这是你的电话号码，后面这个是我的，这里面包含了我们两个的生日，很好记的。”

西弗勒斯记住了手机号码，但他依旧不会用手机，这只新手机后来成了小艾琳的玩具，她用它招来了很多次麻瓜警察。但麻瓜看不到斯内普家施了保护咒的房子，于是科克沃斯警局流传着“0130”幽灵号码的恐怖传说。

10不得已的大扫除。

西弗勒斯的生活习惯不太好，毕竟没有人教他如何搞好个人卫生，他直到上霍格沃茨之前都认为洗澡理所当然是用冷水的。

所以莉莉第一次来到他斯莱特林宿舍的时候，只觉得进了蝙蝠洞。

“西弗，我觉得我们今天下午应该进行大扫除。”对男朋友不修边幅容忍度很高的伊万斯小姐也不得不把西弗勒斯和他的脏衣服，脏床单，脏乱七八糟一起丢进了盥洗室。

“不许用清理一新，用水洗！”她隔着门大叫，然后开始收拾他满坑满谷的书。

他自从住进来就应该就没有打扫过，莉莉从窗帘里挖出一窝死掉的狐猸子，居然连狐猸子也活不下去，真是可怕的环境。

西弗勒斯只是没有这个打扫的习惯，但他绝对不是个懒人。他的魔药笔记摞得整整齐齐，实验用的坩埚也洗的干干净净，所有魔药材料分门别类，切成一模一样的小块。

除了这些，还有一个抽屉很干净。

里面是装了袋子的旧羽毛笔，带着保鲜咒的巧克力糖，一小沓用绿色丝带系住的贺卡，还有一堆金红包装的小礼物和她落在图书馆的一枚发卡。

最下面有一本很旧的日记，翻开第一页是很稚嫩的笔迹：“今天我遇见了一个女孩，她大约是一个天使，闪着光，我没办法靠近的天使……”

洗完了衣服的西弗勒斯决定还是回盥洗室，他的女孩在读他的日记，上面全是他九岁以来羞耻的表白与幻想，他想立刻给自己一个阿瓦达。

“今天是你的生日，西弗，我可以让你的梦想成真，”绿眼睛狡黠地锁住了他后退的脚步，“赶紧用速干咒把床铺好。”

11.猜猜我是谁?

莉莉从小就很喜欢跟西弗勒斯玩“猜猜我是谁”的游戏，因为他总是木头一样坐在秋千上，从不左顾右盼，如果她不来，他就那么坐一天。

“猜猜我是谁？”她捂住他的眼睛。

“……”他总是不说话，默默地捂住她的手。

战争开始之后，西弗勒斯开始做危险的双面间谍工作，她天天提心吊胆，就怕收到不好的消息。

但不好的消息终究是来了，他受了重伤，躺进了圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。

半年后他才醒过来，但他谁也不认识了。

“妈妈，你一定要做好心理准备，如果爸爸不认识你了，千万别哭，治疗师说他不能受刺激。”哈利握住莉莉的手，认真地叮嘱她。

心惊胆战地走进病房，他背对着门坐在床边，看着窗外摇摇晃晃的树枝。

“猜猜我是谁？”她伸手捂住了他的眼睛，就算猜不出来也没关系，我永远陪着你。

等了一小会儿，他轻轻地捂住了她的手，“莉莉，”他说，“我回来了，我很想你。”

12路灯下亲吻的影子。

跟他冷淡地外表不同，西弗勒斯对莉莉的占有欲非常强，强得他需要隐藏一部分免得莉莉觉得他心理变态。

比如每次回到科克沃斯，莉莉单独出去逛街访友，他总会偷偷在街边等到她安全回家才会回蜘蛛尾巷去。

今天的情形有点诡异，因为莉莉不是一个人回来的，她身边站了一个高个子的男人。他看不到他们的人，只能看到被路灯拉长的影子。这人比莉莉高很多，紧紧地跟莉莉靠在一起。

“我好舍不得你，”莉莉的声音传来，“可是现在不能被人发现你……”

那男人没有说话。

“最后亲一下吧，就一下。”影子起了变化，莉莉搂住男人的脖子亲了上去。西弗勒斯只觉得脑子炸开了。

他不是变态，他可以放莉莉自由，但是，他要知道那是谁！

窜到马路上，西弗勒斯盯着那个“男人”和跟他依偎在一起的莉莉，脸色像巨章鱼一样瞬息万变。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……西弗，你为什么在这里，不要看不要看！”莉莉惊慌失措地大叫，把西弗勒斯的等身抱枕往身后藏，别傻了，那个一米八六的抱枕根本藏不住的好吗？

13十指相扣。

斯拉格霍恩教授很喜欢莉莉伊万斯，她是他这一生见过的魔药天才里最漂亮的，漂亮女孩里魔药天赋最高的。这世界对美丽总是格外宽容，他甚至可以想象印有她照片的艰深魔药书摆在书店的畅销柜台上。

如果换成他的照片，一样的书大约只能放在打折促销区了，这世界就是这么现实。

所以，他不能眼睁睁看着这样的天才陨落。

“搅拌坩埚的时候禁止手牵手，西弗勒斯，莉莉，我说的就是你们俩……切药材的时候也不行……天啊！这鼻涕虫解剖的真完美，你们是怎么做到的？”

14.二重奏。

西弗勒斯斯内普不会任何乐器，斯莱特林组织学院乐团的时候，团长卢修斯勉为其难地给了他一块三角铁。整个乐章里，他只需要敲两下。

格兰芬多的乐团搞得是摇滚乐，詹姆波特给自己施了一个生发咒，头发拖到屁股，整个人像一只炸了毛的拖把，他跟小天狼星在舞台上拼命甩头发的样子，总让莉莉联想到疯狂的打人柳。

训练一整天下来莉莉的耳朵嗡嗡响，西弗勒斯的腿直打颤（因为是敲三角铁，他只能站着）。

“恢复如初。”他给莉莉的耳朵和自己的腿治疗了一下。“你不上台表演吗？”

“不，我现在觉得波特他们甩头发也是个技术活，我那样甩五分钟就要晕倒了。”她靠在他身上低声说，“我希望下一年霍格沃茨还是搞合唱吧，我们的校歌不好吗？”

不好，西弗勒斯在心里默默吐槽。

但如果是莉莉唱，那就不一样了，她的声音很婉转，选得调子也很好听，“霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，请教给我们知识……”

“要伴奏吗？专业的。”他掏出三角铁，轻轻敲了一下。

第二年，霍格沃茨果然改成了歌唱比赛，但不是合唱是独唱，莉莉的伴奏是拿着三角铁的西弗勒斯。

15哭泣时覆上眼的手。

西弗勒斯请假回家的事情，莉莉直到晚饭时候才知道，她跑去问了斯拉格霍恩教授，才知道他真的回家了。

“他的父母失踪已经两年了，麻瓜警察局近期宣告了死亡，他们的信耽搁了一段时间才送到霍格沃茨。不过，他没有告诉你吗？哦，那孩子真的是……”胖乎乎的老教授摇了摇头。

葬礼很冷清，斯内普夫妇没有亲戚也没有朋友，甚至连尸体也没留下，西弗勒斯把他们安葬在一个偏僻的墓园，他长叹了一声。

蜘蛛尾巷的房子现在归他了，但他没有心情打扫，天色越来越暗，就像他的心情一样。他也幻想过其乐融融的家庭生活，就像伊万斯家一样，但没有实现过。他曾经害怕他们回来，现在他们永远不回来了，他又感觉很难过。

闭上眼睛，还是有眼泪流下来，他脑海里模模糊糊有托比亚带着他钓鱼的画面，艾琳提着小桶看着他们笑。他那时候太小了，记不清楚。

“别哭，西弗，你还有我呢。”一只温暖的小手覆盖在他眼睛上，他的泪流在她掌心。

她还是来了，他不想让她知道的，她应该一直单纯快乐，不接触任何生离死别。

她紧紧地把他搂在怀里，西弗勒斯叹息了一声，想是那么想，可是，她来了，真好。

16小地震时的紧紧相拥。

“地震？地震！”莉莉惊醒了，她抓起魔杖就给艾琳的小摇篮施了一个保护咒，然后一头扎进了西弗勒斯怀里，“亲爱的，地震了，好可怕。”

“你为什么不给自己施个保护咒？”西弗勒斯把莉莉搂在怀里，用魔杖敲了敲。

“佩妮送的歪脖子花瓶都没倒，我觉得大约不需要。”莉莉嘻嘻笑了起来，她只想要西弗勒斯保护她而已。

17亲手剪发。

西弗勒斯的头发从来都是到肩膀，不是他不留长，是斯内普太太只能接受那么长。

“其实你可以试着换一个发型，明明你的脸很帅气。我可以给你剪。”情人眼里出西施的斯内普太太趴在盥洗室门口看着丈夫拿着杀鱼的大剪刀把张长的头发剪掉了。

“如果你把我的头发剪短，我就留胡子。”斯内普先生如是说。

“西弗，难道你留头发的作用是为了把你的脸藏到后面？”莉莉惊讶地扬起眉毛，“因为……害羞吗？”

从镜子里狠狠地瞪了她一眼，西弗勒斯觉得还是胡子好，脸红都看不到。

但最终他也没留胡子，因为莉莉嫌他扎。

18我回来了。

“回家要说‘我回来了’，妈妈才知道你到家了。出门要说‘我去哪里’了，妈妈才知道你出门了，这是基本礼貌，知道吗？”莉莉在家教育艾琳和哈利。

西弗勒斯坐在一旁旁听，他大约是挺没有礼貌的，因为他直到结婚才会说这两句话。

“莉莉，我回来了。”他带着寒冷的风从外面回来，莉莉会给他一个大大的拥抱。

“莉莉，我去上班了。”他站在门口，会得到一个甜蜜的吻。

他得到了小时候最想要的温馨家庭，这些都是那个温柔坚强的女孩给他的。

后来，当他在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的病床上睁开眼睛的时候，他的脑子一片茫然，但他知道他要做什么，他要推开那扇门，对那个红头发的女孩说，“我回来了，你辛苦了。”

19偶尔蹦出的粗口。

“Fxxk，你夹的太紧了，莉莉……”

20只有一间单人房。

莉莉撇了他一眼，又跟对方确认了一遍：“真的只有一间单间了吗？”

“是的，只剩一间了，最近可是旅游旺季。”前台小姐耐着性子说道。

“没关系，我可以睡到地上，”西弗勒斯在她耳边说，他们已经走了几个旅馆，都是只剩单人间了。

“那怎么可以呢？”莉莉不赞成地说，“我们轮流睡地上吧。可以多给我们一床被子吗？”

最后当然谁也不会睡地上，莉莉靠在西弗勒斯温暖的怀里，觉得混淆咒真是太好用了。

21在原地等待。

“你在这里等着我，不要乱跑，我去买饮料。”圣诞节街上人真的太多了，西弗勒斯向着人群里奋力挤去，一会儿就消失不见了。

原地等待是很好，但西弗勒斯真的能找到这个原地吗？莉莉看着周围乌泱乌泱的人群担忧，她实在不够高挑。

饮料店里也全是人，西弗勒斯在人堆里挤了半天，终于买到了饮料。挤出门口，他正准备去找莉莉，发现很多人对他指指点点。

“就是这个人吧？”

“哈哈哈，是的。”

“我觉得很像！我也想要一个。”

西弗勒斯疑惑地回到了街上，他一抬头，就知道了原因。

“他”像一座雕像一样矗立在步行街心——莉莉把他那个等身抱枕顶到了头上，醒目无比——额，她难道随身携带那玩意儿吗？施了无限伸展咒的小包是这么用的吗？

22视频通话终熟悉的笑容。

西弗勒斯成为“最年轻魔药大师”的时候，莉莉刚生了艾琳不久，他被好多魔法学校请去讲座，都是德高望重的老校长们，他完全没办法拒绝。

身体还很虚弱的莉莉没办法跟他一起去，他很抱歉地摇摇她的手，说他一结束讲座就立刻赶回来。

“没关系的，妈妈和佩妮都在这里，你不用担心我们。”莉莉塞给他一个小布包，“演讲的时候把这个放桌子上就行了。”

那里面是一面双面镜。

“艾琳宝贝，你看看爸爸多帅啊，看他那潇洒的姿势，迷人的嗓音。”莉莉看着现场直播直冒小心心，艾琳一脸疑惑地看着她，然后在西弗勒斯的嗓音里睡着了。

每次演讲结束，西弗勒斯都会对着双面镜里摇旗呐喊的太太与冷淡的女儿笑一笑。

这个笑容后来上了《预言家日报》，被命名为“本世界最性感的笑容”。西弗勒斯把那张报纸直接丢进了壁炉，毁尸灭迹了。

23.Yes, I do.

西弗勒斯和莉莉结婚的时候，他正好要去伏地魔那里做卧底，所以他们连婚姻契约都不能签。而伊万斯先生不太满意这个蜘蛛尾巷的穷小子，对他的求婚只说莉莉年纪还太小了。

于是在他动身去斯莱特林庄园的前一夜，莉莉偷出伊万斯夫人的婚纱，跑去了蜘蛛尾巷。

在那个快倒塌的小教堂，喝醉了的神父絮絮叨叨地问问她：“你愿意嫁给这个男人吗？私奔可不是什么好事，小心将来后悔哦。”

“你会后悔吗？西弗？”莉莉对西弗勒斯眨眨眼。

“斯莱特林从不后悔。”他对她微笑。

“你会让我后悔吗？”

“我希望你永不后悔。”西弗勒斯认真地说，为此我可以付出一切。

“那……Yes, I do。”莉莉对着神父笑的一脸灿烂。

过了很多年，艾琳嫁人的时候，西弗勒斯终于没控制住，流下老父亲的泪水，他这时候才真正理解了伊万斯先生的心情。他握住莉莉的手问她：“这么多年，你有没有后悔过？”

“如果你问我，这些年有没有一瞬间想掐死你，我会说有。”不再年轻的斯内普太太眼睛一如既往的闪亮，“但不管谁再问我一次，你是否愿意嫁给西弗勒斯斯内普，我还是会说Yes, I do。”

24握着手机时转身看见。

西弗勒斯斯内普是个成功人士，不管他在伏地魔身边还是邓布利多身边的时候，地位都相当高。莉莉总是嘲笑他“官运亨通”。当然很多其他家的小姐也发现了这一点。

而莉莉，从来都是任何地方的目光焦点。

这时候伏地魔还没有臭名昭著，跨年的时候，他在斯莱特林庄园安排了盛大的舞会，邀请了很多纯血世家的少爷小姐。

西弗勒斯躲在角落给莉莉打双面镜：“我好想你，这里无聊透顶，跳舞？你知道我多么讨厌跳舞，那对我是一种刑罚。舞伴？我的舞伴是卢修斯。你在干嘛？看书？哦……”

西弗勒斯握着双面镜转了个身？恩？詹姆波特身边那个漂亮的红头发姑娘是谁？

莉莉也转了个身，天啊，那个头发一丝不苟地梳回去，气宇轩昂的男人是谁？他身边根本不是卢修斯，卢修斯没有那么大的胸！

“莉莉你听我解释……”他用眼神求饶。

“回家等着睡扫帚间吧！”她的绿眼睛真的会说话。

25海湾吻痕。

今天XX海湾要举行盛大的晚会，压轴节目是接吻大赛。

“我也想要那个奖品。”莉莉指着台子上的新款相机说。

“我买给你。”西弗勒斯装作不明白。

“我只想要免费的，我们也去参加比赛好不好？”莉莉摇摇他的手撒娇。

西弗勒斯才不想在一大堆人面前表演接吻，可是他拗不过莉莉，她撒娇的功力这么多年愈加精进了。

他们选了一个不起眼的角落面对面站好，莉莉笑嘻嘻地搂住西弗勒斯的脖子：“加油啊，西弗，好好吻我。”

如果之前他还知道这是比赛的话，在吻上她的嘴唇的时候他就把其他事情都忘了。他轻轻地咬着她的唇瓣，把她柔软的身体贴在他身上轻轻地揉搓着，她的味道真是美好，清甜又诱惑，他的手顺着她的腰肢向下移动。

主持人觉得自己是不是脑子出了点问题，他数来数去都好像少了一对情侣，怎么回事，没人离开啊，这人还能人间蒸发吗？

幻影显形摔倒在酒店柔软的床上，莉莉不满地捶打他的胸口，“不能临阵脱逃啊，我的相机……啊，别咬啊。”

不但没有相机，还奋斗了半宿，得到了一身吻痕，莉莉餍足地眯起眼睛，不知道是亏了还是赚了。

26翻阅过去的相册。

艾琳很喜欢看爸爸妈妈年轻时候的相册，他们的朋友现在都赫赫有名，可是当年嘛，都是一群大傻子。

“这真的是詹姆叔叔和西里斯叔叔吗？”艾琳指着一张动物园的照片问莉莉。

“是的，他们暑假去动物园打工扮演动物。”莉莉指着照片上的傻狍子，詹姆足足吃了一个月的树叶，开了学打嗝都是青草味。

“那这个长头发的漂亮姑娘是谁？”照片上漂亮姑娘羞涩地对她挥了挥手。

“哦，那是莱姆斯叔叔，他暑假男扮女装去做保姆，他旁边的小女孩就是你的唐克斯阿姨啊。”

“呀，他们年龄差距可有点大。”艾琳咋舌，他们后来怎么结婚的？

“啊，这个人我认识，是斯拉格霍恩教授，”艾琳指着一张照片说。

“哦，这是我们鼻涕虫俱乐部的合影。”莉莉眯起眼睛，那是詹姆和小天狼星唯一没办法来捣蛋，他们可以一起消磨一个晚上的聚会。

“可是这照片上没有你们俩呀。”艾琳反反复复看了几遍，没找到爸爸妈妈。

“哦，我也不知道，可能那天我们不在吧。”莉莉笑了起来，西弗勒斯对这张照片施了魔法，只有当事人才看得见——春日阳光下，对着镜头接吻的年轻的他们。

27雨后日光下的河。

科克沃斯这条河很臭，河水都是黑的，纺织厂的污水统统排进这里面，散发着刺鼻的味道。

西弗勒斯挽起裤腿在这里面趟了一个小时才找了莉莉被坏小子丢进河里的书包，但书包已经湿透了，臭不可闻。

“我回家会被妈妈骂死的，呜呜呜呜……”莉莉不停地哭。

犹豫了很久，西弗勒斯对她招招手，“去我家吧，我帮你把书包弄干净。”

他家住在肮脏阴暗的蜘蛛尾巷，他不愿意承认，但他的确住在这里。

家里没人，西弗勒斯松了一口气，他让莉莉去他的小卧室等着，他找了一圈，从厨房的一个空米缸里找到了艾琳的魔杖。

“清理一新。”他指着莉莉的书包，书包立刻恢复了干净清爽。

“哇，西弗，你好厉害。可以教教我吗？”莉莉睁大了眼睛。

外面此时下起了雨，反正也没办法出去玩，不如在家里玩。

一下午，莉莉和西弗勒斯就在这里练习“清理一新”咒，他们不但把书包清理了，还把西弗勒斯的卧室也清理干净了。

楼下忽然传来的声音把两个人吓了一跳，打骂声，推搡声，哭声，东西摔碎的声音清清楚楚地传到楼上。

莉莉惊恐地抓住西弗勒斯的手：“有坏人是吗？要不要报警？”

“不，那是我爸妈……”西弗勒斯垂下头，他真的不想对莉莉展示他最深的痛苦。

“天啊，”莉莉握住西弗勒斯的手，“他们经常这样吗？”

“是的。”

楼下的声音更大了，有人在狂吼西弗勒斯的名字，叫他滚下来，西弗勒斯站起来，“你别下去，藏起来，我下去看看，你千万别下来。”

然而莉莉最终还是下去了，她听到西弗勒斯挨打的声音，气得浑身颤抖，她站在托比亚面前，指着他的鼻子：“你敢再打他一下，我就报警，我叔叔……我叔叔是伊万斯警官，他一定会把你抓起来的。”

被警察两个字吓怕了，喝得稀里糊涂的托比亚没意识到这只是个十岁的小姑娘，他吓得转身就跑。

莉莉抱住伤痕累累的西弗勒斯对艾琳说，“阿姨，你家里有药吗？”

“没有。”艾琳冷漠地说，“这点小伤死不了的。”

“那我带他去我家了，阿姨再见。”莉莉努力架起西弗勒斯出了门，这时候雨已经停了，雨后阳光下的河水显得清澈了许多，莉莉搂着西弗勒斯向着伊万斯家走去，她目光渐渐变得坚定，如果可以，她再也不想看到他受伤了。

28带你远行。

相隔半个月，莉莉和西弗勒斯都收到猫头鹰寄来的通知书，他们要去霍格沃茨上学了。

“你说的果然是真的，西弗，天啊，魔法学校！”莉莉抱着西弗勒斯又笑又跳。

“当然是真的，九月开学我们就能去了。”西弗勒斯有点脸红，但依旧开心地说。

“怎么去？有到那里的火车吗？”莉莉没有查到这个站点。

“有专门的火车，到时候你就知道了，紧张吗？害怕吗？”莉莉应该是第一次一个人出远门。

“嗯，有点儿紧张，但跟你在一起，我一点都不怕。”女孩踮起脚尖，在他脸上亲了一下，“去了学校认识了新的朋友，也不能忘了我呦。”

“不会的，你永远是我最好的朋友。”西弗勒斯拼命点了点头。

“我也是，真想快点去霍格沃茨啊。”莉莉拉住西弗勒斯的手，跟他一起，去哪里她都不怕。

29相隔两地的长途电话。

“艾琳为什么要去德姆斯特朗上学呢？”莉莉郁闷地说，“那里那么冷，又远。”

搂住莉莉摸了摸她的头，西弗勒斯安慰她：“只是交换学习，下个学期就回来了。”她太优秀了，被德姆斯特朗选上了。

“可是我会想她的。”哈利这个学期刚去霍格沃茨，艾琳又去了德姆斯特朗，真是让人担心啊。

“没事的，艾琳很靠谱的，我给了她双面镜，让她每晚跟你联系。”

艾琳斯内普最近有点郁闷，她来到德姆斯特朗之后虽然适应的不错，但是……

“妈妈，你为什么这么久才接我的电话？”艾琳不满地说。

“啊，我在厨房做菜没听见。”斯内普夫人头发乱糟糟地说，脸上带着不自然的红晕。

刚开始，妈妈还跟她联系地很密切，后来就越来越不主动了，甚至有时候她打回去，妈妈都不接。他们到底在搞什么鬼？

“西弗，我今天被女儿骂了，都怪你。”莉莉委屈地抱住西弗勒斯埋怨。

“下次你就说你不在家，”西弗勒斯刚刚把他全是扣子的袍子穿好，厨房被他们弄得一团糟，可是感觉很不错。

啊，孩子们都不在家，原来是这么愉快的一件事啊。

30百年后用时间见证。

“奶奶，奶奶，这本书里说爷爷是情圣。”莉莉的小孙女举着丽塔斯基特的八卦小说给她看。

“情圣？”头发全白了的莉莉看了看那本名叫《always》的爱情小说笑了起来，“这里面写了什么？”

“哦，写了西弗勒斯王子一路过关斩将从一个名叫詹姆波特的大魔王手里救出莉莉公主的故事。”

“那她可写错了，明明是莉莉公主一路披荆斩棘从伏地魔大魔王手里救出了西弗勒斯王子。”莉莉认真地说。

“公主也可以救王子吗？”小女孩扬起明亮的绿眼睛说。

“当然可以啊，因为莉莉公主拥有最强大的魔法，这个魔法叫做爱。”

“哇，莉莉公主好厉害啊！”小女孩开心地拍起手来。“那后来呢？”

“后来啊，王子和公主就幸福地生活在一起了。”

此时地下室传来一声巨响，过了一会儿，西弗勒斯从下面走了上来，他对小孙女说：“哦，亲爱的，他们的故事还没完呢，或许还要再写几百年，一千年。”

“为什么可以写这么久？”女孩眨巴着绿眼睛问。

“知道什么是魔法石吗？”西弗勒斯举起一块圆圆的石头，对着莉莉笑了起来。


End file.
